


We Are Gwenom

by Mizerous



Category: Earth-65-Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Psychic Bond, Xenophilia, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizerous/pseuds/Mizerous
Summary: Consider this a semi-continuation of the KISSING story with Miles and Gwen with a different take on their relationship, and how she goes kinda bad in black. Hope you had a good 2017 along with a good start to 2018.Totally not implying that Marvel shouldn't continue with these two being together in anyway, but if you were curious she has been aged up in this story to be 20 years old while Miles is an early 18-year-old man.





	We Are Gwenom

Being a spider-themed superhero wasn't an easy job for your average teenager like Gwen Stacy. Not only did she need to deal with band practice, having a complicated relationship with her dad, visited alternate universes for cross-over situations to deal with a supervillain of the week, and that one kiss with another hero in another world where her life was already over. Gwen made a note to avoid going on any bridges when she interacted with Miles Morales having a chance to enjoy a kiss with him after their inter-dimensional adventure together.

"I kinda could see why I might fall in love with him, but how in the fuck could we really be together like in that other world?" While part of her wanted to have children like Charlotte and Max, even the pigs as well she knew that right now there were more important things to deal with in her life. That being the living symbiote now covering her Spider-Woman outfit turning it from white to pitch black in color, but this change in style wasn't merely affecting her crime-fighting uniform. The most "infamous" member of her rogue's gallery had gotten the ire of her pissed-off mood.

"The Bodega Bandit. The fuck are you doing stealing more food after the last time I kicked your ass?!" The ham-burglar who continued to be a pain in her neck simply explained that he wanted to feed his pet hamster today. While she didn't find him intimidating compared to the Kingpin of New York, the Head of S.I.L.K and many of her other rogue's gallery. Still, despite the fact he was a common thief he didn't mean any real harm to the city in the grand scheme of things.

"I really need a break from all this crap..." Gwen knew a good way to relieve her stress like visiting alternate universes and dealing with all kinds of super-villains causing problems. This would be her first mistake as she didn't realize what kind of situation that she would be heading into today with her gadget that allowed her to visit other worlds and places.

As Gwen entered through a new portal it leads her into a strange area filled with a bunch of rocks and floating debris all around her.

"Okay, so not in any kind of Earth world right now..." Despite the alien world, she liked ended up, the air seemed fine enough to breathe in while in her white costume. The gravity had been less than how it was in her world, as she was able to move around without even needing to use some of her webbings. While there wasn't anything here that was triggering her spider-sense being a superheroine meant staying on her toes at all times.

Then, she looked a huge pool of black liquid that was bubbling with some kind of substance. One look at that pool made Gwen's inner voice go nope, and she quickly tired forming a portal out of this dimension not realizing the danger she was hoping to avoid had already found her...

"Come on, the kind of luck I get sometimes..." She cursed up a storm at her watch that seemingly wasn't functional right now only to feel a headache coming on warning her of a threat. Looking down she thought there was some kind of black shadow covering her legs, but she couldn't find anything around her now.

"Something out here is trying to fucking get me!" Her mind began to panic, she began to swing upward only to feel something attach to her webbing, and when she looked at the flying alien creature cutting off her webbing she realized that she had been trying to swing over the black pool of liquid. She barely had time for attaching some webbing at the ground to avoid getting submerged into the pool of liquid before firing some at the creature who tried to drown her in the foul smelling stuff.

"Alright freakshow, your ass is toast!" Firing off some webbing to disable the wings it was using she landed a few good punches on the hostile lifeform not realizing the substance near her feet was observing this with interest. Her mind had been too preoccupied with thinking of an escape plan, and dealing with this nasty predator to notice the real threat until it was too late.

"Ahh, the fuck?!" She felt a black oil touch her skin as she noticed the liquid has formed a trial from the pool over to her limb. Her skin felt a burning sensation despite the latex of her suit not being melted off by this black substance. Her efforts to shake this sticky liquid off had only made the tendril pull her further into the pool she was trying to not fall into, she knew that this stuff had to be alive in some way to attempt to reel her in like a fish. Gwen Stacy figured out what is going on when she remembered the still alive Peter Parker told her about symbiotes.

"This is complete bull-" Her strength wasn't enough to even swear at being ensnared by these mass that was threatening to consume her whole. Her hands dug into the ground in a desperate way to save herself, but this wasn't enough as she felt the cold liquid surround her body as she saw nothing but darkness around her eyes.

"You...we...strong...new...host..." Gwen began to fear that she was drowning in this "water' only that the liquid wasn't heavy at all. If anything as she tried to swim upward to get air into her lungs, she felt the substance that was surrounding to her began to feel tighter around her body. She was desperate to escape with her life from this alien world, but she is undergoing a strange kind of baptism as her body was now covered by this alien liquid. Crawling on her knees, she could feel something inside her beginning to change things about herself.

"Strong...very tough...somewhat bright...a fine host..."

Gwen noticed the voice was slowly changing from a quiet neutral voice to a seductive purr that sounded like a deeper-pitched voice sounding like herself. When she looked at her hands; the white-gloved hands that were once hers now had been replaced by black claws that began digging into the ground.

"What happened to me? Why do my hands look like they belong to some kind of slasher film villain?!" Her mind spoke, but her lips couldn't move as she removed the white mask covering her face only to realize the black ooze was beginning to consume her face in its place. The feminine whisper got louder, more seductive, and more powerful with each second.

"You must not fear us...we understand you better with each second you remain bonded with us."

"Don't tell me you are some kind of brain-eating suit like the one Peter wore once..." She feared the implications of what might happen if she were exposed long-term to a symbiote's effect on a human being.

"We don't wish to bring you harm, so long as you don't hurt us in return. Our bond will benefit the both of us once you get used to this..." The blonde didn't know what to do after hearing that, but when she punched back another hostile lifeform, she noticed her physical strength was increased by the second. Her body was also much looser; her muscles felt like they had gone through a long exercise process despite not doing a single push-up. Her rear end, chest area, legs, hands, and pretty much her whole body was slowly being enhanced by the lifeform attaching itself to her whole body.

"This feeling...it reminds me of The Thing slowly assimilating me..." It could easily devour her whole right now to replicate herself to everyone else, but instead, the living organism was essentially hot-wiring the senses of this young woman to make this bonding process far more relaxing to her mind. Like the original incarnation was eventually known to humans as "Venom", a Klyntar lifeform like this needed to study more about men by using one as a host.

"We're just getting started Gwen, so why don't we go find something to let out this pent-up aggression on?"

The suggestion made Gwen's eyes widen not that anyone could see her face that was now covered in a black suit with two white eye holes shining, a long pink tongue sticking out that resembled a human's mouth with her hoodie sticking out with black and white spikes. The white symbol of a spider also covered the back of her formerly white outfit for crime fighting, a symbol of the new power this alien was offering in exchange for using her body as a host as her mind began to grasp what this means.

"...Yes...We should have some fun..." Her voice had mixed in with the dual-layered voice belonging to this black symbiote while her portal opening device began to work once again. Now, the alien being had a new body that was giving it strength, intelligence, and most of all the chance to experience humanity in many different ways.

"Come on, and give up the damn cash now!"

"Please don't hurt me! I have a son and husband to get back home too and-"

"Too fucking bad for you, lady! Now, cough up the cash and many get a little undressed and you get to back home with your life." Gwen knew how cruel people could be when it came to crime, and she knew that a rotten person like this crook would easily take advantage of this mother who was on her way back home from a grocery store. This act was enough to make her stomach churn as she observed this from a higher perch on a building, yet something inside herself was thrilled about this.

"Let's go teach him a lesson he will never forget!" The new moral conscious she had purred out with delight while the young girl now in her first years of adulthood wondered if this was a good idea or not to make him regret ever touching a woman ever again. Then, looking at this bastard rip off her dress she knew that action must be taken. Lethal action from a lethal protector or rather a predator...

"You are certainly a naughty boy..." Her voice rang out like a seductive woman despite it sounding like nails on a chalkboard as she began to crawl down the building slowly, with purpose, and clearly hungry as her tongue began to extend outward with saliva dripping from it. Her sharp claws made it easy to stick on the bricks on the building she was crawling down to frighten this pathetic criminal.

"Woah! The fucking hell is talking to me...wait a second?! Don't tell me that asshole Eddie is back in black..." The robber at first through that first Venom was stalking him until he noticed the slender figure climbing down was more female in its appearance.

"Eddie? Wrong-a-Mundo! More like your unfriendly, neighborhood, Symbiotic Spider-Woman!"

She leaped off the wall like a cat ready to sink her teeth into a helpless mouse. Instead, her fangs dug into human flesh causing a lot of blood to come out of the man's arms forcing him to drop his firearm. Before he could run away, his neck was now in the tight grip of Gwen's long-clawed fingers. The wife looked on in fear as did the captive prey who simply wanted to take advantage of a helpless woman with his gun.

"Such a brave man you are needing to use a tool in order to act pretty tough around us girls," Tightly squeezing the right arm of this poor sap, the symbiotic girl wondered how much pressure would it take to break his arm. "Are you trying to compensate for something that you're lacking..." Her taunting made the man freeze up in fear knowing the danger a symbiote-enhanced human poses to the world.

"P-Please I'm beggin' ya! I swear to whatever god you have I didn't mean to do this!"

"Whatever God you're thinking about hasn't helped you out so far, right?" Digging her long claws into his skin, she felt her lips extend out from the black inky suit covering her face revealing newly grown sharp fangs ready to rip this man's flesh from his bones until she saw the woman's face in the background.

"This...isn't right he should die because of this..."

"Like the justice system will fix this diseased mind has! He took advantage of the weak, so this is his just deserts or rather ours!"

"A better way...of delivering justice..." Gwen's inner conflict with her increasing amount of sadism argued for a better way of making this man pay; a punishment that would fit his crime of attempted violation of a woman's body.

"Somebody get me the fuck down!" His intended victim reported the now nude and weaponless man to the authorities who found him hanging upside down with black webbing keeping him from cracking his skull on the concrete several feet below his upside down head. He was a bloody, broken, and batter heap but still very much alive, which had pleased Gwen Stacy or rather Venom was swinging through the city feeling the air clash with her tight-skin symbiotic outfit.

"What should we do next? Go hunt down some more bad boys and make them suffer!"

"No, the feeling I have can't be right..." Gwen's face slowly came out from the black suit covering most of her body, she began to feel conflicted about having this alien suit begin to change her personality and views on the world.

"It is right for us...we deserve the chance to enjoy ourselves not just by hurting worthless thugs. Why don't we go find that boy you love?"

"Keep Miles out of this mess! He would likely just blast us with his Venom Blast anyway. Did I just say us? Fucking ****!" She knew her mind was slowly being interrogated by this alien presence, but part of herself was beginning to enjoy it wanting to follow through on the suggestion.

"Well, he might know how to remove this suit or take-"

"WE CAN'T BE SEPERATED! WE ARE NOW WHOLE FOREVER!"

"At least let me try and find someone who can help us not eat people's brains for dinner, okay? I don't want to become a vegan after eating someone's pink brain..."

"...Agreed." Taking off some patches on her black covered uniform in order to create small black spiders to act as her eyes, she began to look around the city for her fellow spider partner in crime-fighting in this universe. Hiding in the shadows to avoid unwanted attention, her ears could hear police sirens following after some kind of incident in a bar.

"Come out of the building, 8-Ball! You're completely surrounded!" Despite the obvious fact he was surrounded, the low-level criminal refused to give up the cash he gathered for his boss who owned this joint: Black Cat. Still, he had to use some hostages to keep the police from barging into the joint with explosive billiard balls. What he didn't expect was the new Spider-Man to arrive to save the day by the way of his signature Venom Blast while avoiding the exploding bombs that would have been used for his escape plan.

"Another crazy super-villain, and another day's work for Spider-Man." Wrapping the helpless thug in webbing, the younger web-slinger named Miles Morales made his return home unaware of the danger following him in the form of small black spiders as he thought it wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. Then, once he landed on a rooftop he noticed the number of spiders had only increased.

"Okay. This can't be my Spider-Powers doing this..." He began to fire his webs at these little spiders, but they continued to grow and crawl near him making him flee on a string flying past several buildings. Miles had to wonder if this was the work of some kind of monster, villain, or cosmic entity screwing with his mind not realizing the symbiotic threat lurking around the corner.

"Do not run from us!" That scratching sounding echo rang into his skull made him look around for the source, but there seemingly was nothing nearby that was out of the ordinary.

"My Spider-Sense had to be going off for a reason, so I can't be imagining those little spiders chasing me around-"

"Trust us! You're certainly not crazy!" Suddenly, a powerful force pressed against his back revealing the Venomized Gwen Stacy to her fellow spider-themed superhero partner. When he tried firing off some webbing, the strong grip of this symbiote-enhanced human locked up his wrist not wanting to get hit by Miles' most signature move as he looked up at what he thought was Venom although much different in terms of the shape he expected.

"V-Venom?! Why do you look so thin compared to Eddie Brock?!" The smaller frame also looked more slender revealing Gwen's outline underneath the black "leather" covering her skin that showed off her white eyes glowing brightly under the moon's light.

"We don't know anyone called Eddie, but we have met once before. Don't you remember," Slowly, the black ooze peeled off her face revealing a younger looking Gwen. One who was very much alive in her own universe. "How we kissed once before?"

"This face? Just now, when you first remember hearing this voice and seeing this face during our first team-up!"

Miles widen his eyes at this remark as his mind slowly put the pieces together, but he couldn't believe this symbiotic girl was, in fact, the same Gwen Stacy he met while trying to save his father. Then, his fear was confirmed when the black mask slowly peeled off revealing a grinning blonde face he remembered oh so well.

"Hey there, Miles." A yellow charge from his hands nearly vaporized the symbiote-enhanced Gwen Stacy, but she quickly threw him away from her position realizing the threat of that Venom Blast. She quickly fired off black webbing to keep him from moving his arms while crawling over to him like a predator looking at a new toy.

"Don't do that to me - we don't want to hurt you too much!"

"That suit is messing with your head and making you talk like you're more than just one person. I'm sure Pete would know better than anyone how to get rid of that tacky outfit!"

"TACKY?! How dare you mock us! Peter Parker is more worthy of being Spider-Man than you!" Jabbing her clawed finger on his chest, she took offense to that comment until she realized how sturdy his slender frame was by touching it. Having gotten bitten by a radioactive spider would do that to a young teenager as Gwen knew firsthand how that felt.

"So what? I can still learn and take down villains like that weird guy with the 8-Ball on his head!"

"C-Level actually he's not even a D-Rated Supervillain if you could beat him up so easily. Of course, that doesn't mean you have to remain in Peter's shadow..." Reaching out to remove his mask and look at his eyes, she felt joy about seeing him again now that they both were looking at each other face-to-face.

"Gwen please you have to remove that suit before it warps your mind. I know you're afraid right now but-"

"Yes, I am afraid. Fearful of the unknown, but now I don't need to feel any dread as I am now or rather we are now what should be feared..." Moving her face closer to Miles and his nervous look she knew what she wanted to do next, but she needed to get him to comply with her inner desires.

"We know you have been interacting with Miss Marvel, but tell us something. Have you kissed her yet? Like you kissed us..." Their breathing was in close range to each other, and Miles didn't resist her frame coming down on his own mainly to possible hit her with his Venom Blast.

"Do you really wish to hurt us? All we want is one mere kiss like before..." Her seductive purr like a siren's music luring in men into her reach as she planted her lips on his enjoying how good his lips felt on her skin. Miles knew this was wrong, but oh man did it feel so right at the same time remembering his first kiss with Gwen during their first time working together to save his dad. He wondered if this Venom suit was only making her lips more appealing to suck on with his mouth.

"Ever had interactions with symbiotes like us?"

"Rarely actually despite the fact, I'm trying to blast you with a move is named after your scary, yet slim new look..."

Looking into her blue eyes, the fear and dread he was feeling in his beating heart started to fade as it was replaced by excitement mixed with a desire for this girl he felt was his equal in several ways.

A woman who didn't grill him sometimes like Kamala and the other girls he once had "flings" within his younger years, her clawed hands began to cup his face enjoying how much his will to fight was being weakened by the second being replaced with sheer love or perhaps lust.

"We can't be doing this here someone will-"

"Find us?! Wouldn't that make doing this all the more exciting?!" Her dual-layered voice spoke out with glee finding that being naughty was all that bad compared to when this suit was first applied to her skin. Gwen had doubts about this, but she didn't really care right now in the heat of this moment.

"We won't make the first move unless you comply because we want that hand of yours to stand down and start touching us higher!" Miles felt the temptation was becoming nearly impossible to resist despite knowing deep down he wanted this just as much as Gwen really did, even without the push from this symbiote driving her desires into their highest peak of desire.

"If we do this, the whole brain-eating and a criminal killing thing you symbiotes do won't happen to Gwen! You're gonna behave or I'll find Anti-Venom and-"

"Argh! Just stop talking and let's fuck already!" She drove her mouth onto his again while feeling his tongue locking with her own. He began to let his hands roam over this black suit that began to peel off showing off some of Gwen's peachy skin. Miles knew she was a beauty since in his old world the Gwen he knew there was also quite appealing to many not to mention she also dealt with a symbiote as well that was actually Carnage.

"Ohhh, this tongue of yours is rather delightful! We might not be like the Venom you know, but that doesn't mean we're not enjoying this like the one you known as Eddie would..."

Miles nearly freaked out at how long Gwen's tongue extended outward, while surprising quickly got replaced by a light moan when she felt her clawed fingers began to remove his outfit to look at his dark chest breathing heavier by the second. Grinning, the alien possessed host began to strip Miles with vigor in her body and heart no longer having doubts as she was fully prepared to have sex with this young man beginning his adulthood. Her black suit continued to skin back into her skin showing off more of her body that had matured from their last encounter together.

Her breasts were much more fully and round, her legs grew in size, the backside of her rear had become wider, but most importantly of all her womanhood remained unclaimed by any man. At least until this moment when she knew exactly who's shaft would pierce her virginity. Grasping his dick after cutting through his underpants, she was very impressed by how long it got just by her grasping it with her non-clawed fingers. His groans were mused to their ears, her hands continued stroking himself softly to make his rod lengthen in size and mass.

"Not wanting us to stop anymore, there is no way we'll stop until this is done and you know that don't you, Miles." Putting her lips on the tip of his dick, his body was spasming out of control just from feeling her breath on his shaft knowing that Gwen and Venom were the dominant ones involved during this sexual encounter. He began to kiss her some more before running his hands over her legs enjoying how sturdy they felt when they were pressed on his waist. It also felt quite stronger than when he felt Gwen's legs the last time they kissed before this whole symbiote business, a possible example of the alien suit enhancing her body in several ways.

"Let's make this interesting for us!" With a hiss added to her last word, she began to suck on his dick making her sexual partner yell out in delight while she stimulated him more with her slurping.

'I should be stopping her because of Venom, but this kind of feeling only happens to a virgin once in his or her life.'

He tried holding it in for as long as possible, the build-up was too much however and he felt himself release under the powerful suction of her mouth as she devoured his juice like a vacuum. Her throat slurped up all of the white semen coming up her mouth as she felt like this was like drinking warm beer on a cold afternoon. Suddenly, her frame was pushed onto the surface of this building when Miles decided to now take charge placing his hands on her chest.

"They might not be as big as you might have expected, but we can assure you they've grown since our last meeting and-" She gasped as he began to squeeze her breasts, his hands certainly noticed they were more rounded and likely increased a full cup since with her new age.

"How about we just focus on fucking each other, Gwen!" He bit the tip of her creamy nipple making her gasp in pain and pleasure. He knew that by keeping the symbiote at bay meant having sex with this friend and fellow Spider-Hero, so he would do his best to enjoy this as much as Gwen. Leaning down on her body, the next move was to reach up to her rear end giving it a firm squeeze before putting his mouth on hers to muffle out her screams. Her eyes lit up with passion as she felt her butt getting mushed under Miles' hands.

"Damn I missed you..."

"Don't you mean "we", Gwen?"

"I don't give a shit anymore..."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, a lot of sweat made their limbs slippery as Miles knew that his penis would need to be inserted unless Gwen wasn't ready for their relationship to get that far as he looked at her expression of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Trust me I'm ready, and this isn't the symbiote talking right now this is really how I feel about well having your dick in my slit. Do your fucking job already, fuck me, and fuck us hard already!" Taking the big hint, the dick began to slide itself into Gwen's inner core while she began to sing one of her favorite songs in the world.

( Iggy Azalea - Black Widow )

"I'm gonna love you until you hate me. And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy."

Her body felt him increase speed once she was used to him.

"You should have known better than to mess with me harder. I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you like a black widow, baby!"

Her singing became screaming as she felt her walls tighten around his dick, her partner was also getting into this sexual drive they shared in this heated moment, such a sight for anyone who was able to observe these two young heroes making passionate love with each other. Her pussy clamped around his shaft as he continued riding into her frame below his body. Her mouth was open wide as she scratched the back of her love with her nails, toes curling, and her blonde hair was thrown around the air chaotically.

"Fuck me, Miles! Show me that spider-sperm of yours god-damn it!" Her breathing got harder as she placed her hands over his chest while she rode out her orgasm feeling his fluids enter her core, her womb now slowly being filled with hot, creamy ooze while Miles backed off knowing she and himself would need a minute to rest after that. Well, that was until he felt the sharp claw of the symbiote pin him down onto the ceiling he was laying on revealing a long-tongued Gwen Stacy once more Venomized.

"That was rather good, but now it's our turn to screw your brains out!" 

Her black-colored frame began to dominate his vision, the white eyepatches that cover Gwen's beautiful eyes showed off the rather monstrous form of this symbiotic girl as she began to ride his penis while this black suit covered her skin. The enhancement to her muscles, strength, and her spider-powers made having sex with Gwen seems all the more engaging despite Miles being afraid she would try cracking his skull open to devour his pink brains like in The Return of the Living Dead. All she was thinking about was "drumming" out with a different kind of stick that shouldn't used for band practice.

"Yes! Such vigor, vitality, and virginity you have spider junior! Truly you are the only one worthy of my splendor!" She spoke in her dual-layered tone moaning even louder than before.

Miles wanted to retaliate, but his hands were quickly forced onto Gwen's butt while she pounded his chest with her sharp fingers. She licked his face with her tongue sucking up some of his sweat while feeling his penis within her body once more while he began to slap her tight ass that was slowly dripping with green slime. Feeling the weight of her legs and ass slam down onto his waist, his body was now in overdrive as his hands felt the tar-like skin of this symbiote on Gwen's shoulders.

"Fuck me, Gwen! I'm not sure if you should even remov-ve this thing if it can do this..."

"Yessss! Give us more of your dick!" Her pussy clenches around his penis while her elongated fingers played with his hair, twirling around his longs playful before she let out a monstrous roar of pain combined with euphoria. Miles also couldn't resist letting out his sperm again much longer having this sensation of her body ramming itself into him with increased speed finally letting out his fluid into her body once more. Unlike before Gwen was still quite full of energy; if anything this release only gave her more energy as she licked his face with her long tongue once again.

"Mmmm that was pretty fucking delicious. Enough to make us not want to eat that juicy brain of yours. Too bad we won't be locked up in some cage like you want, Miles. Come and catch us if you want to fuck around more, Kid Arachnid!" Spitting out some black webs to keep Miles on the roof of this building, she began to swing around Peter's world feeling the air rush past her ears.

"Did we really need to leave him there? I mean Miles was kind enough to screw us like Peter might do with some fling of the week."

"Who cares what this world's not-dead Peter thinks. You have us to care for you, and Miles if he doesn't try to separate us. Plus a whole city full of fucked-up asshole that we can beat up all night long." Gwen smiled underneath the black mask covering her face enjoying this new sense of power this symbiote had given her. Gwen was much more than a Spider-Woman or the Ghost of A Love Long-Gone in this world, she had become something much greater. Much scarier, and something far better than she's ever been.

Hearing the sirens of police cars following behind two crooks who stole from a jewelry store, her mind had been made up as she decided to live up to the reputation of another "Lethal Protector" in this city.

"We are Gwenom!"


End file.
